El corazón del monstruo
by jaberwocky
Summary: Había pasado tantos inviernos en el insensible olvido, que ignoraba si su corazón aún tenia salvación AU Detras de la mirada escarlata y la actitud intimidante, talvez aun existen sentimientos
1. Irrealidad

"**Todo lo que vemos desfilar ante nuestros ojos, todo lo que imaginamos, no es sino un sueño dentro de otro sueño."  
Edgar Allan Poe**

Me levante deprisa al notar el techo y los muros desconocidos. La habitación era enorme, pero no podía recordar como había llegado ahí. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Caminé confundida hacia la impresionante puerta dorada, y giré el picaporte. No me sorprendió que no se abriera, pero continué girándolo frenéticamente todavía unos momentos. Me giré hacia la habitación y, por primera vez, la observé detenidamente… estaba iluminada por numerosas velas, que descansaban en candelabros dorados de aspecto atemporal. El piso estaba recubierto por una alfombra roja con motivos dorados y las paredes eran de madera oscura, salvo uno que era completamente de vidrio, un librero de importantes proporciones se alzaba, cubriendo por completo un muro, debía alojar 500 volúmenes, tal vez más. Del techo colgaba un gran candelabro de cristal destellante. Me paseé por la recamara intentando calmarme y encontrar una explicación…"es sólo un sueño" intenté convencerme, aquel lugar irreal, se me antojaba de otra era. En cada una de las paredes había pinturas y espejos, enmarcados con metales preciosos e incrustaciones de rica joyería…. Recorrí los cuadros con la mirada, y encontré un factor común: en todos aparecían ángeles y demonios. Pasaban de lo sublime a lo estremecedor. Cuando llegue a la pared de cristal me detuve, la desesperación me atormentaba al notar que había un inmenso bosque hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista y ni un vestigio de civilización. Las lágrimas se me escaparon de impotencia… "¿Dónde estoy?" La pregunta me aquejaba una y otra vez.

Continué caminando desesperadamente alrededor de la habitación un largo rato buscando cualquier cosa que me ayudara a salir o por lo menos una pista de en dónde me encontraba. Después de varios intentos en vano de forzar la cerradura me senté en la majestuosa cama de ébano, cubierta con una fina tela purpura, tratando de contener las lágrimas…"Tal vez si duermo, regresaré" la infantil súplica me convenció, así que me aferré a mi último recurso con toda el alma, me recosté y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Terminé derramando borbotones de lágrimas, empezaba a asustarme. No me di cuenta cuando deje de estar consiente…

Abrí los ojos poco a poco con desconfianza. Para mi alivio, desperté en mi recamara. Suspire reconfortada y me senté en la cama. Paseé la mirada por las paredes violetas y las fotografías, los muebles familiares…hasta que mis ojos se toparon con algo raro…en donde debía estar un muro perfectamente sólido, había un cristal y detrás un angustioso e interminable bosque…un lamento se me escapo, al aterrizar la certeza de que mi subconsciente estaba jugándome una trampa…

Volví a despertar…de nuevo en la lujosa habitación desconocida, ahora estaba más enojada que asustada, ¿Quién demonios me había llevado a ese lugar? Y el silencio, el terrible sonido del silencio, me hacia resentir la soledad…hasta que el ruido inconfundible de un picaporte girando, se abrió paso lentamente y la puerta dorada comenzó a abrirse. Esperé con la respiración contenida, hasta que alguien entró en la habitación.

Me alegre tanto al ver que era una chica. Era delgada, más alta que yo. Tenía un rostro angelical y de palidez extraordinaria. Era realmente bella. Su cabellera rubia, le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Lucía un precioso vestido largo, verde pálido, ceñido a su escultural figura por un cinturón marrón finamente bordado, que al igual que la atmosfera parecía sacado de otro tiempo. Me acerqué a ella creyendo que estábamos en la misma condición, pero apenas había dado medio paso, cuando me detuve, al notar sus enormes e inusuales ojos carmesí oscuro…


	2. Angeles caidos

"**Realidad: cierto día la quebraron en mil pedazos, la cabeza fue a dar allá, la cola aquí y nosotros no conocemos más que uno de los trozos desprendidos de su gran cuerpo. Océano libre y ficticio, sólo real cuando se le aprisiona en el rumor de un caracol marino."  
Carlos fuentes**

Al verme su boca, escarlata, se convirtió en una sonrisa sarcástica y soltó una risa, aunque melodiosa, estremecedora.

−No puedo creerlo –exclamó en son de burla –esta vez llegó muy lejos.

Quise preguntarle quién era ella y en donde estábamos, pero mi voz simplemente no apareció. No sabía la razón exacta, pero la chica empezaba a atemorizarme. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y en el siguiente segundo, ya estaba frente a mí, sujetando mi muñeca, me estremecí ante la sorpresa y a causa del contacto de su piel tan fría como el hielo. Fui incapaz de pedirle que me soltara. Deseé que no notara mi temor, pero sabía que el miedo se asomaba por mis ojos. Ella torció sus labios perfectos en una mueca de desaprobación.

−Creí que serias más interesante –murmuró aparentemente decepcionada, acto seguido se desvaneció de la habitación…realmente se movió muy deprisa, porque escuché el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Ahora estaba realmente asustada: no podía explicarme que era ella y me sentí terriblemente indefensa, empecé a hiperventilar y no lograba escuchar nada más que mi corazón latiendo atronador en mis oídos.

Caminé frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación, tratando de abrir la puerta cada vez que pasaba frente a ella.

Finalmente me senté en la cama, sin poder pensar claramente y mi vista se posó en el gran librero, la razón: me encantaba leer y me sentí irremediablemente atraída. Me tentó a tomar un libro, pero no me atreví a moverme… era fascinante, yo siempre había deseado una biblioteca personal. Enorme. Que ocupara una habitación entera…

De repente la puerta se abrió, e instintivamente trepé completamente a la cama y me recorrí, hasta que mi espalda tocó el muro. Abracé mis rodillas y esperé con cautela.

Nuevamente era una chica, de cabello negro y corto, igualmente pálida y muy hermosa. Pero ya había aprendido que en ese lugar nada era lo que aparentaba. Salvo yo, claro.

Intenté respirar normalmente, sin dejar de observarla, me percaté de que sus ojos eran color miel, y que sonreía de manera amistosa, lo que hacia su aspecto menos perturbador.

− ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó. Su voz era encantadoramente melodiosa y parecía transmitir preocupación real –No te haré daño, lo prometo –levantó su mano derecha como si estuviera a punto de rendir su declaración en pleno juicio –No hay razón para que me temas, Bella…

− ¿Cómo sabes…

−Es una hermosa vista ¿no crees?–me interrumpió mientras dirigía su vista a la pared de cristal−siempre me ha gustado el bosque, ¿y a ti? Supongo que no.

Nos quedamos un largo rato así, yo observándola y ella admirando el bosque, cuando la curiosidad creció suficiente para superar el miedo, pregunté:

− ¿En dónde estamos?

−En medio de un bosque –respondió simplemente

−Ya lo sé, me refería a…

−Esta población se llama Forks –parecía que estaba decidida a no dejarme terminar una oración.

−Ah…−murmuré. No estaba segura, pero ese nombre me pareció un tanto familiar

− ¿Tienes hambre?

Asentí con la cabeza

−Lo supuse llevas un tiempo considerable aquí… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Pizza? Creo que eso te gusta, ¿no?

−Si –susurré

−Te la traeré en un momento –prometió mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

−Gracias

−Oh, por cierto no nos han presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Alice

−Soy…−empecé a decir

−…Bella, ya lo sé –replicó abriendo la puerta

−Cierto−ni siquiera intenté preguntarle de nuevo el porque –Espera…

− ¿Sí?−se volvió hacia mí

−No te ofendas pero… ¿Qué eres tú?

Alice frunció el ceño

−Es mejor que no lo sepas, confía en mi− Me sonrió y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación, a velocidad normal, a diferencia de la rubia.

A pesar de la certeza de que lo sobrenatural me rodeaba, me sentí un poco mejor después de hablar con Alice. Al menos ella había sido amable.

Con recién adquirida confianza me acerqué al inmenso librero y tomé un ejemplar azul obscuro. La portada rezaba "Frankenstein: Mary W. Shelley". Un famoso libro. De mis favoritos.

Lo abrí en una página al azar y comencé a leerlo muy interesada, cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Me giré rápidamente, pero no vi a nadie, sólo estaba la puerta entreabierta.

Caminé vacilante y dejé el libro en una mesita de cristal cerca de la puerta.

− ¿Alice? –llamé, mientras asomaba la cabeza fuera de la habitación. Frente a mi sólo había una pared de fino tapiz y un pasillo que se abría en ambas direcciones

Salí, cerrando la puerta lentamente tras de mi y me encaminé hacia mi derecha. Con mucho cuidado y atención caminé hasta llegar a otro muro que bloqueaba mi camino. Habría cambiado de rumbo, de no ser porque en esa pared se exhibía una pintura realmente bella: se trataba de un árbol místico y a un lado de éste se encontraba un muchacho de facciones angelicales que observaba extasiado una brillante luna llena, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, sus ropajes provenían de una era distinta y su cabellos era de un inusual color castaño con un tono dorado, sus ojos resplandecían…eran rojos.

Un grito de terror me sacó del hechizo del cuadro, intenté distinguir de donde provenía. Di media vuelta y seguí la dirección. Descubrí que estaba en una enorme mansión. Seguí el pasillo hasta que me encontré frente a unas escaleras. Me pareció que el grito había provenido de un nivel inferior, así que las bajé.

Las escaleras morían en una puerta de madera oscura, la cual cedió a un débil empujón de mi mano. Al abrirse, dio paso a un estremecedor espectáculo que me hizo soltar un grito. Muy cerca de mí, había una pila de cuerpos humanos muy lívidos. Retrocedí de inmediato, pero mi torpeza me hizo tropezar con el escalón de atrás, y caer ruidosamente en las escaleras.

La rubia apareció en la puerta, tomó mi muñeca y de un jalón me hizo entrar al sótano. Ahí había otras dos personas, o lo que sea que fuesen. Eran dos hombres jóvenes: uno muy grande de cabello negro y otro menos corpulento, pero muy alto de cabello rubio, ambos muy pálidos. Los dos tenían a alguien entre sus brazos y el rostro escondido en sus cuellos. El de cabello rubio soltó a la chica que abrazaba y ésta cayó al suelo… sin vida, con los ojos perdidos y dos perforaciones en su cuello…

Me eché hacia atrás, pero la rubia aun me sostenía con fuerza, el chico rubio me miró con sus hipnotizantes ojos carmesí y el miedo se disipó. El caminó hacia mí y una misteriosa tranquilidad flotaba a mí alrededor. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y me sonrió, yo no podía dejar de verlo.

La rubia intentó empujarlo, pero él la apartó. Aproximó sus labios a mi cuello… la muerte cernía sus terribles alas sobre mi cabeza, y acercaba su sangrienta boca a mi frágil piel…y pesar de todo no sentía miedo.


	3. Secretos

"**No seas de esos que buscan, encuentran y después huyen con miedo"  
Paulo Coelho**

−Basta –le ordenó la rubia − ¡Detente, Jasper! –gritó desesperada, pero él la alejó − ¡Jasper, por favor! − rogaba sin éxito

− ¡Aléjate de ella! –una autoritaria voz masculina llenó la habitación. El chico, Jasper, giró la cabeza hacia la voz, sin soltarme. Por alguna razón fuera de mi conocimiento, no podía apartar la mirada de él –He dicho que la sueltes–repitió mi defensor pronunciando lentamente cada letra.

− ¿Por qué? –retó el rubio

−Porque yo te lo ordeno

Con un gruñido de inconformidad, Jasper me soltó y se alejó de mí unos cuantos pasos, en ese momento el temor reapareció y recuperé el control de mi misma. Casi sin darme cuenta, voltee a conocer al dueño de aquella voz: Igual que todos los habitantes de esa casa, tenia el iris escarlata y la piel muy pálida, su cabello castaño dorado me recordó al muchacho del cuadro. Sus facciones eran de una belleza sobrehumana y hubiese seguido observándolo, pero al notar su mirada fija en mi, bajé la vista de inmediato. No podía regular mi respiración, aquellos hermosos seres tenían la mirada clavada en mí y eso me ponía nerviosa. Si no hubiera visto aquel sótano los hubiera llamado ángeles, pero era evidente que su naturaleza distaba mucho de lo celestial.

−Edward…−comenzó a decir la rubia

−Después hablo contigo −La interrumpió el joven del cuadro. Después se dirigió hacia mí, me tomó de la muñeca con rudeza y caminó rápidamente afuera del sótano. Mientras me jalaba fuera de ese lugar, una palabra revoloteaba insistentemente en mi cabeza. Ridícula la hubiera llamado en otro momento, pero ahora la certeza era absoluta y abrumadora: "vampiros"

Apenas podía seguir el paso del muchacho del cuadro, avanzaba a trompicones, sin decir una sola palabra y comenzaba a molestarme su tacto glacial.

Finalmente llegamos a la misma habitación en la que casi había enloquecido, abrió la puerta de un empujón y me adentró de la misma forma.

−No vuelvas a salir – ordenó colérico y cerró la puerta estruendosamente. Corrí para alcanzarla abierta, pero sólo me di de bruces contra ella. De todos modos me quedé recargada contra la superficie de madera desesperanzada.

−¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no te dije que la cuidaras?−la voz enfadada de mi defensor resonó en el pasillo detrás de mi puerta.

−Edward, no te enfades… −respondió la voz de Alice…gracias a Dios ya había vuelto.

−¡Contéstame! – replicó Edward sin prestar atención a lo que Alice decía

−Si –susurró ella apenada

−Entonces, hazlo –ordenó él

−Edward…−llamó la voz de la rubia

−Les dije a todos explícitamente que no quería que se le acercaran –dijo él

−Ella quería saber qué somos –murmuró en su defensa la rubia – Sólo complacía sus deseos.

−No digas estupideces, Rosalie – la reprendió Edward –Sólo vete… ¡ahora!, y tú…no te muevas de aquí

−Como digas –respondió rápidamente Alice. El picaporte de mi puerta giró y al abrirse apareció Alice el umbral.

−Bella, cuanto lo siento, no debí dejarte sola…pero mira lo que te traje, ¡Tarán! ¡Pizza! –canturreó mientras me mostraba la caja rectangular que traía en las manos. Alcé una ceja incrédula. ¿Cómo podía hablarme con tanta tranquilidad después de lo que pasó?

−Alice… ¿Qué pasó ahí abajo? ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ella torció sus labios y exhaló, antes de soltar frenéticamente

−La hora de la merienda, no es para asesinarte, no te preocupes y ya te lo imaginaras ¿verdad?…

−Alice –exclamé con voz quejumbrosa

−Confía en mi, mejor déjalo así

−No, creo que mejor me dices que ocurre, he visto suficiente para entrar en paranoia y me debes una explicación ¡Casi me asesinan!

−Eso no fue mi culpa

−Tu debías cuidarme –argumenté con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente

Ella alzó una ceja con escepticismo

−De acuerdo….una pregunta a la vez –cedió

−Bien, ¿Por qué ….

−Excepto la razón de tu estadía aquí…es un tanto confuso.

−Demonios… −solté con el ceño fruncido, después de pensarlo unos segundos agregué −¿Qué son ustedes?

−Hay varios nombres que se nos atribuyen, dependiendo de la cultura y época…mi favorito es bebedores de sangre, me parece poético…pero existen otros nombres: chupasangre, sanguijuelas…supongo que encontrarás más familiar el vocablo vampiro

Abrí la boca, pero no pude articular ni siquiera un monosílabo, lo cual a Alice le resultó divertido.

−Creí que querías saber la verdad –dijo con media sonrisa

−Si…es que…sólo esperaba estar equivocada…−después de eso la situación se volvió cada vez más surrealista –Y ¿Cuántos… como tú, hay aquí?

−Siete

−¿Siete? –repetí preocupada e hice un recuento mental: Edward, la rubia, el enorme de cabello oscuro, el que casi me asesina y Alice por supuesto –Me faltan dos

−Veamos: Conoces a Edward… en el sótano estaban Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet… Carlisle y Esme son los que no has visto, están cazando en este momento

−¿Cazando?

−Si, Bella –afirmó ella con cuidado, viéndome fijamente a los ojos

−Entonces ellos son los que traen…

−No. Carlisle sólo bebe de animales, al igual que yo. Él lo ha hecho así desde que se convirtió, y sólo me ha convencido a mí de aceptar esa forma de vida.

−¿Y Esme?

−Ella lo ha intentado, por Carlisle, pero aun no lo logra.

−No entiendo…si vivir así es posible…los demás… ¿Es que disfrutan asesinar?

−No juzgues tan duro algo que no comprendes… es bastante difícil, requiere un gran autocontrol…y nunca estás…realmente satisfecho. Aun después de tantos años…sigue representando sacrificio…no sé como Carlisle lo logra, él dice que es porque nunca ha probado la sangre humana, pero… −su voz se perdió en un susurro y no estoy segura si acabó la frase o la dejó en el aire. –Bueno, si eso es todo…

−No… ¿Cómo se convierten?

Alice se quedó conmigo y satisfizo mi curiosidad. Me contó de la dolorosa transformación. Me dijo que no necesitaban los famosos ataúdes ya que no dormían y que la luz del sol en lugar de exterminarlos se quebraba en su piel en fragmentos destellantes. Me habló de lo poco que recordaba de su vida humana, sólo sombras, dijo, que no eran capaces de contarle ninguna historia…no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida.

Abrí los ojos a la mitad de la noche, la habitación estaba tan oscura que tarde algún tiempo en notar una silueta sentada frente a mí…y necesité aun más para descubrir que no era Alice.

Era Edward. Tenía un libro en las manos y la mirada clavada en él.

−Parece que has estado explorando –murmuró para mi desconcierto –Es de mis libros predilectos. Las emociones están…perfectamente captadas. La necesidad de afecto del monstruo, el arrepentimiento del creador… −Entonces recordé que había sacado el libro de Frankenstein del librero− ¿Lo has leído? –preguntó

−Si, también es de mis favoritos –contesté con hilo de voz. No importaba que estuviera asustada, si se trataba de un libro simplemente no podía quedarme callada.

−Las personas pueden ser realmente crueles hasta el punto de endurecer a una noble creatura.

−Sobre todo su creador –comenté, él esbozó una media sonrisa que no llegaba a ser alegre

−Por negarle una compañera

−No…por negar cariño al monstruo, lo más probable es que un ser semejante causara aun más problemas

−No estoy de acuerdo. Nadie podría amar a un monstruo –murmuró sombríamente mientras se levantaba –Ciertamente no tienes nada que temer, si no sales de esta habitación.

−¿Podría saber la razón de mi cautiverio?

−No

−¿Me matarás?

−No

−No entiendo nada

−No importa, Bella.

−¿Cuándo podré irme?

−Descuida, no durarás mucho aquí. Buenas noches.

Y salió de la habitación. Bueno, la ultima afirmación no me dio tranquilidad en absoluto, si tan sólo hubiese dicho "te irás pronto", pero "no durarás mucho" parecía una amenaza. No conseguí dormirme, le di mil vueltas a sus palabras buscando un sentido para la absurda situación…pero nada. Lo peor de todo es que el recuerdo de sus ojos clavados en los míos, me hacia estremecer…no sólo de miedo.

Después de un par de horas, que me dediqué a observar el techo, escuché voces detrás de la puerta.

−¡Victoria! –exclamó la voz de Alice emocionada, al parecer custodiaba mi habitación

−¡Alice!−respondió un timbre melodioso y desconocido

−Te extrañé tanto, ¿Por qué no te quedas quieta para que pueda visitarte?

−Mejor ven conmigo

−Sabes que no puedo

−Bueno, como sea… ¿Qué haces afuera de la habitación de Edward?

−Sucede que –murmuró Alice en tono confidencial –hay una huésped

− ¿Hay alguien nuevo? –Replicó la desconocida, Victoria, desconcertada – Creí que Carlisle había dicho que no aceptarían a nadie más

−Ella es…humana. Victoria, ella es la hija de Charlie

Y luego silencio.


	4. Perfecta vida pasada

"**El amor es una forma de prejuicio. Tú amas lo que necesitas, amas lo que te hace sentir bien, amas lo que es conveniente. ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a una persona cuando hay por ahí diez mil personas en el mundo que amarías más si las conocieras?"  
Charles Bukowsk**

−Ella es…humana. Victoria, ella es la hija de Charlie

Y luego silencio

¿Por qué un montón de inmortales conocía a mi padre? ¿Él que tenia que ver con todo esto? ¿Nuestro parentesco me privilegiaba con ellos? ¿O por el contrario, aseguraba mi desgracia? Todo se volvía más y más confuso y el maldito insomnio que no me daba tregua…

Cuando la cortina que cubría la pared de cristal se esclareció con la luz del alba, Alice entró en la habitación.

−Bien, que empiece el bombardeo de preguntas –dijo apenas se abrió la puerta

−¿Qué?

−En ocasiones tengo breves visiones del futuro −explicó

−Así que no sólo eres inmortal −puntualicé

Pero no me contestó. Se limitó a mirar un punto perdido en la habitación.

−Alice ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con esto? –pregunté al ver que ella no continuaría con la conversación.

−Bueno…

−Alice, déjanos solos –exclamó de pronto una voz grave a nuestras espaldas. Edward.

La chica obedeció de inmediato

−Estaré cerca, si me necesitan –prometió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

El vampiro se sentó frente a mí, nos vimos a los ojos, envueltos en el silencio.

−¿Y bien? – preguntó Edward. Al ver que permanecía callada, continuó −¿Qué no tenias un listado infinito de interrogantes?

− Así es, pero francamente dudo que te dignes a resolverlas

−Prometo contestar fielmente a una

Fruncí un poco el ceño, intentando controlar mi respiración. Aun me ponía nerviosa hablar con "ellos". La razón: Sus inusuales voces aterciopeladas y esas perturbadoras miradas escarlata. Pensé en la formulación de una pregunta que me proporcionara información de verdad.

−¿Cómo es que conoces a Charlie?−dije por fin

−Él solía vivir aquí –contestó. Eso explicaba que "Forks" me pareció familiar − ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de la última vez que lo viste?

−Tu prometiste contestar preguntas –protesté

−Prometí contestar sólo una… ¿Te parece si alternamos? –propuso él, repentinamente encantador

Asentí, un poco confusa. Tal vez era la única forma de saber la razón de la absurda situación que vivía.

−La última vez que estuvimos juntos yo tenía cuatro años… ¿Y él te conocía a ti?

−No, realmente…¿Lo extrañas?

− La verdad es que no lo recuerdo mucho… ¿Llevan mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

− Tanto que se ha vuelto imprudencia,... ¿Cuatro años no son suficientes para crear memorias?

−Tal vez, pero Charlie y yo no nos frecuentábamos… ¿A que te refieres?

−Piénsalo: unas extrañas personas viviendo en medio del bosque por casi dos décadas, hasta los pueblerinos más ingenuos lo notan… Tu madre te crio bien ¿no es así?

−Si, lo hizo…Dos décadas ¿nos habíamos visto antes? –Mis padres habían vivido aquí el escaso tiempo que duró su matrimonio, luego cuando yo tenía unos meses de edad, mi mamá se fue conmigo. Jamás regresamos. Ella odiaba tanto el pueblo que no volvió siquiera a mencionar Forks, provocando mi progresivo olvido de la localidad. Mi papá me visitaba de vez en cuando, hasta que falleció. Así que, si él conocía a Charle, tal vez me hubiera visto a mí.

−No, recordaría esos ojos −murmuró

El rubor encendió mis mejillas al escuchar eso. Con eso dio por finalizada nuestra entrevista. Edward se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

−Edward –exclamé. Esa fue la primera vez que me atreví a decir su nombre.

−¿Si?

−Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste

−Me temo que he dicho muchas cosas

−Sobre que nadie podría amar a un monstruo

−Me encantaría escuchar la conclusión a la que llegaste

−Es falso. Yo si podría.

Él me miró de una forma desconcertante y profunda. Y salió de la recámara. No sé porque le dije eso, no era mi intención molestarlo.

−¡Edward! –llamé, pero él ya se había ido. Aunque no podría estar segura si me escuchó, sabía que eran bastante rápidos, pero tenía una teoría sobre la sensibilidad de sus sentidos.

Otra vez sola en la lujosa recamara. Está de más decir que nuestra conversación fue un fracaso. No había obtenido ninguna pista, sólo me había quedado con muchas más dudas.

La presencia de Edward me causaba confusión sobremanera. Sus rasgos inhumanamente perfectos, su criptica voz, sus misteriosas palabras, que no me decían nada realmente.

Harta de los misterios, desvíe mi atención, a lo más sólido que podía evocar. Pensé en mi madre. Ella estaba de viaje con su esposo, Phil. Aunque odiaba la idea de dejarme sola, sé que se moría de ganas de viajar con él. Y después de varios intentos en vano aquella era la primera vez que la convencía de que lo acompañara. Le prometí mil veces que estaría bien. En casa. Esperando por sus llamadas. Como deseaba tener mi teléfono, sólo para escuchar lo genial que la estaba pasando y convencerla de que me encontraba bien

Con el fin de distraerme, caminé por la recamara inspeccionando los detalles. Miré largo rato cada pintura, intente encontrar patrones en los hilos dorados que corrían a los largo dela alfombra y finalmente abrí un ropero de madera oscura. Me extrañó mucho encontrar vestidos. Pensé en Rosalie, pero aquellos eran más lujosos y a mi parecer, más antiguos y hasta donde yo sabia, me encontraba en la habitación de Edward, un vestido de la rubia no estaría aquí.

También había joyas. Collares con gemas preciosas, pulseras relucientes, hermosos tocados. Aquel era el guardarropa de un exquisita dama de alta sociedad de por lo menos un siglo atrás.

−Bella –una voz me sobresaltó

Volteé rápidamente para encontrarme con Alice y una mujer pelirroja de facciones felinas, en el umbral.

−Lo siento –dije y cerré el guardarropa –yo…yo sólo…

−Descuida–me tranquilizó –Te quiero presentar a una muy querida amiga mía, Victoria –dijo señalando a la mujer que la acompañaba

La aludida se adelantó un paso e inclinado ligeramente su cabeza me saludó

−Un placer, Bella

−El placer es mío –murmuré sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos carmesí

Y como si yo hubiese tomado parte de su amistad durante años, se sentaron y charlaron alegremente.

Victoria había dedicado su inmortalidad a explorar las diferentes partes del mundo y sus costumbres, ya que simplemente no podía quedarse quieta. Supe por las reclamaciones de Alice que había pasado una década desde la última vez que la visitó.

−No hay nada de interesante en este lugar, Alice. Tienes suerte de que arribe cada diez años. –se justificó Victoria

−¿Puedes creer la clase de amiga que es, Bella? –exclamó ofendida Alice introduciéndome en la conversación por primera vez.

−Una buena amiga, creo. −contesté

−¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –replicó Alice

−No le agrada este lugar y sin embargo viene, sólo para verte. –dije defendiendo mi postura

−¿Lo ves? Hasta una pobre humana lo asimila –dijo Victoria con evidente satisfacción

Intenté pasar por alto lo de "pobre". Al verse acorralada Alice cambió el tema

−¿Y Laurent? –Preguntó

−Está con Irina –contestó la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco –Llevamos lustros vagando juntos, y esa mujer se aparece de pronto y él se olvida de mi, de todo.

−Quizá es tiempo de cambiar –dijo Alice

−Quizá –murmuró Victoria

−Quédate

−¿Qué? No.

−Oh, por favor, aquí no hay nadie con quien conversar –argumentó la pelinegra

−¿Sólo me quieres con el egoísta fin de entretenerte?

−Básicamente. Pero hablo enserio

−Tienes a Jasper

−No es lo mismo. Quiero una amiga

−Rosalie –propuso Victoria

−¿En serio? Es frívola y obstinada.

−Y desequilibrada. No me digas que sigue usando vestidos.

−Si. Pero en cierta forma la entiendo. Ella jamás quiso esto, no puede separarse de su antigua vida−dijo Alice compadecida

−Por favor, nadie está deseoso de "esto". Ella es…exagerada

−¿Ves porque no puede ser mi amiga?...oh, seguro tienes hambre, Bella. Volveré en un nanosegundo

Victoria rodó los ojos y ambas observamos como desaparecía Alice por la puerta.

−Hablando de exageraciones…no puedo creer que Edward conserve todo esto –dijo la pelirroja acercándose al ropero que yo había estado examinando y lo abrió –Eso es lo que me diferencia de ellos. No extraño en absoluto mi vida mortal, por eso puedo ir y venir a mi antojo…pero ellos están anclados a sus recuerdos. Rosalie a su antigua vida perfecta y Edward, al amor de Elizabeth

−¿Elizabeth? –pregunté vivamente

−Si, fue una trágica historia. Amor apasionado, muerte y obsesión –comentó ella

−¿Me la relatarías? –pedí, consumida por la curiosidad

−Seguro. Elizabeth era una dama fina, de belleza impresionante, dicen. Edward tenía una posición respetable pero no como la de ella. De todos modos se dedicó a conquistarla. Aunque a ella le gustaba recibir atenciones de varios hombres, en especial de los más adinerados, ya sabes…

Asentí, aunque realmente no sabía

−Se amaban creo y tenían una relación apasionada, de verdad apasionada. El problema fue…

−Hazme el favor de cerrar tu maldita boca –dijo una voz enfadada

−Hola, Edward –dijo Victoria como si nada, al verlo de pie en el umbral de la puerta

−Largo de aquí –continuó él, su rostro estaba lleno de rabia

−En un momento, estaba conociendo a la invitada – contestó ella. Era la primera persona que trataba así al vampiro. Al parecer sus mandatos no surtían el mismo efecto en Victoria. En ese instante llegó Alice con una bandeja.

−Estoy hablando enserio, Victoria. Lárgate o te echo yo mismo.−amenazó Edward

−¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con inocencia la pelinegra

−Nada, un malentendido –se adelantó a contestar Victoria

−Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Vic –dijo Alice

−Como quieras…Me dio gusto saludarte, Edward –dijo la pelirroja al salir, con un cinismo impresionante en la voz.

**Hola! :3 si alguien lee hasta aqui, espero que les haya gustado. Un comentario me haria sumamente feliz :)**

**Au revoir**


End file.
